You never had any time for me Bleach Oneshot
by Anna519
Summary: Following the one-shot "Who he really loves", despite Orihime letting go of Ichigo, she finds that she is getting more and more nervous around a certain someone. Now that she has Ichigo off her back, Uryu suddenly seems to shine a bit brighter.


**You never had any time for me [Bleach One-shot]**

Weeks passed ever since that day.

The day Orihime found out her love had in fact, loved someone else.

It was heart-breaking, but she dealt with it either way. She made a promise to let Ichigo go, because no matter what happened who would still love Rukia.

Since then, she'd been taking walks in the evening, to either think or calm down. She found it very relaxing, and always sat by the stream that ran throughout the forest of Soul Society. She would always stare into it, observing how this stream was slowly becoming a strong river.

She almost felt like a mother watching her child grow.

But today was different, she had many thoughts running around her head, which slowed her down, and almost was too noticeable in front of the others.

But luckily for her, today was also the day that her, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Rukia -who decided to tag along – would return back to Karakura town. Their business in Soul Society was done, but the only thought that went through her mind, among all other thoughts that she could have had, was what river would she watch?

Crazy as it would seem, she wanted to watch the flow of the river, and decided that she would find one in Karakura town.

Opening the door of her house, she stepped in and took a shower and put on a new change of clothes. Straight afterwards, she went to pray at her home-made shrine that she built for her brother, telling him of all the adventures she's had, and the thing's she's done. But of course, that was after she apologized so much for missing out a week or so of visiting his shrine.

It had been a few hours since Orihime had arrived home, and while she was in a train of deep thought, the phone rang urgently, telling her to hurry and pick up.

She answered the phone.

"So you _are_ home Orihime!" That was the voice of her best friend, Tatsuki. "How can you not even _think_ to call me as soon as you got back?"

Orihime laughed nervously on the phone. "Sorry Tatsuki-chan, I had to get some things done and was going to call you soon," she inhaled a deep breath, "But anyhow, we're talking now, aren't we?" She laughed again.

"Yeah…" Tatsuki's voice dragged out, giving a bit of a pause before she continued. "Orihime, are you okay? You sound a bit out of it."

This time it was Orihime's turn to pause, but she spoke almost instantly afterwards, "Of course I am Tatsuki-chan," She dragged out her best friend's name, trying to sound as cute as possible. "Hey, I need to get on with some things; can I call you back tomorrow?"

A deep disappointed sigh. "I guess it can't be helped. Oyasuminasai (Goodnight) Orhime."

"Hai, Oyasuminasai Tatsuki-chan! (Yes, Goodnight Tatsuki-chan!)" Orihime hung up the phone, the smile disappearing off of her face. She trudged down the stairs, slipping on her flats and walking out her front door, locking it behind her. She went to the local park, searching for a part of the small river that may have been similar to her one in Soul Society.

And she found it.

It was perfect.

Orihime lay down on the soft grass, staring up at the sky, letting the wind take her off into a dream, where she finally closed her eyes.

Orihime felt amazingly comfortable, holding on tighter to the soft cloth that she was resting on.

She realised that she was sitting upright.

She felt something hard through the soft cloth.

Orihime forced her eyes open, finding herself buried into the strong chest of a man. She looked up to see his face.

"Uryu-kun!" Orihime gasped, jumping away from him feeling surprised and startled. "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered due to the fact that she had been sleeping on Uryu's chest, not to mention holding onto him so tightly!

"I always come down here," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. "But this time I found you, so I sat beside you," red flashed across his cheeks momentarily. "But then you clung to me in your sleep."

Orihime looked down into her lap, "I'm sorry Uryu-kun."

"Its fine," Uryu confirmed, smiling over at Orihime. "You can sit next to me again if you want…" He looked away from her, deciding to instead stare into the steady current of the river.

"You're not… upset?" Orihime asked, kneeling down beside Uryu and watching wherever his eyes went.

He chuckled slightly, "Why would I be?" This time he spun his head round to face her fully, staring deeply into her eyes.

Orihime felt her face light up. Her mind was almost jumbled, ever since she let go of Ichigo, she'd found herself more embarrassed around Uryu. "Well," she started, trying to gain control of her voice, which almost strayed to a higher pitch. "To be touched in such an embarrassing way by someone who you don't like in a certain way, can be upsetting, right?"

Orihime resumed to fiddling with her thumbs, as she always did when she was getting nervous or anxious.

The sweet awkwardness between them grew. "Maybe I do like you in a certain way, Orihime," Uryu said, resuming looking back into the now steady river.

Orihime gasped slightly, "I never knew…"

"That's the point," A moment of disappointment flashed across Uryu's face as he continued, "You never had any time for me."

Orhime took time to think about this, calming herself down and thinking of a suitable way to perhaps reject his confession. "I'm sorry Uryu-kun, I d-don't feel the same way about you…"

She continued to fiddle with her thumbs, running out of ideas of what to do and so on so forth.

"Is that so…" Uryu trailed off, beginning to get up from the ground. "Well it looks like I'll have to wait a little longer then, eh?" He dusted himself off, smiling down at Orihime.

Orihime knew she was making a mistake, but continued staring down in shame.

"One more thing, Orihime."

Orihime looked up at Uryu, and somehow found his lips. Her eyes widened in pure amazement, as he pulled away slowly. He then began to walk away, no words, nothing.

Orihime just couldn't help it.

"Uryu, wait…" He looked round at her as she blushed, "I liked that kiss…"

Uryu chuckled slightly, "I knew you would." He sat beside her again, placing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead lightly.

"I knew you would…"


End file.
